


Catch the Cat (You Might Catch My Heart)

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: DameRey Week [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Clever Rey, Damerey Week, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantasy-Inspired, Jedis as Wizards, Lovesick Poe, Magical Rey, Nobility, POV Alternating, POV Leia Organa, POV Poe Dameron, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Good evening Lords and Ladies of Alderaan,” Rey began. “Ever since I’ve reached my majority, I’ve had several marriage proposals and I have rejected them all. But now, I have come to the decision that it’s time for me to marry. However, I will not entertain suitors. I will not accept any gifts. No love letters. No wooing.”Rey paused as a murmur went through the crowd and she looked at Leia for support. Leia smiled at her and encouraged her to go on.“This,” Rey raised the cat in her arms. “Is Maz my familiar. One of the smartest cats I’ve ever known, and she is how I will pick my husband. Everyday, she will be outside of my home and she will bear a key tied to his neck. That key will open my door. And any man who wishes to marry me, all you have to do is catch her and grab the key from her neck. And that, is how I will pick my husband.”





	Catch the Cat (You Might Catch My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Damerey Week: Free Day.

Leia watched as Rey artfully fended off another suitor. That girl was quite adept at chasing suitors away, she was so polite about it, but she would do it. Leia had to admire that girl’s determination, being the last of the Kenobis, Rey was now a Duchess in the Kingdom of Alderaan and there were plenty who would love to have her hand in marriage.

But Rey was far too clever to just accept anyone. Rey had actually come to Leia, seeking her approval in a scheme in regards to her own hand. Leia had listened and then laughed with gusto at Rey’s plan and given her approval.

And tonight, the announcement would be made and Leia could not wait to see the court and Rey’s suitors reaction. Especially a certain Commander of hers.

So, Leia watched as people mingled around the ballroom and waited until Rey was ready to make the announcement. Leia’s party went well into the night, and right before midnight, Rey approached her.

“I am ready to make the announcement my Queen, if you would permit me,” Rey spoke with respect to her.

Leia smiled at her, she considered Rey a dear daughter, her grandfather had been a mentor to her and Luke, and Leia had vowed to herself to always look after Rey. “Of course my dear, I will for everyone’s attention. Do you have the cat?”

Rey nodded, “Rose is keeping her for me at the moment, but I am ready.”

“Very well, go and get it.” Leia said and stood, waiting until Rey came back with a black cat on her arms. Something that had raised some eyebrows around the court when Rey had arrived with it, but people knew better than to question their Queen on some things. “Ready child?” At Rey’s nod, Leia gave the trumpet players a nod and they made the trumpets sound.

The hall fell silent at once. Leia stood tall and proud with Rey at her side, “My dearest people,” Leia began. “Duchess Kenobi wished to make an announcement, something she does with my blessing, so I bid you listen to her. Rey, the room is yours.”

“Good evening Lords and Ladies of Alderaan,” Rey began. “Ever since I’ve reached my majority, I’ve had several marriage proposals and I have rejected them all. But now, I have come to the decision that it’s time for me to marry. However, I will not entertain suitors. I will not accept any gifts. No love letters. No wooing.”

Rey paused as a murmur went through the crowd and she looked at Leia for support. Leia smiled at her and encouraged her to go on.

“This,” Rey raised the cat in her arms. “Is Maz my familiar. One of the smartest cats I’ve ever known, and she is how I will pick my husband. Everyday, she will be outside of my home and she will bear a key tied to his neck. That key will open my door. And any man who wishes to marry me, all you have to do is catch her and grab the key from her neck. And that, is how I will pick my husband.”

Rey took a step back and Leia took center stage again. Leia had not taken her eyes of her people, and shock was clearly written on their faces. Especially a certain Commander who seemed on the edge of a nervous breakdown. “Thank you Rey. And that, my People is the announcement that Lady Rey wanted to make. Now that you have all heard her, I wish you all good night.”

*****

“What is she doing?! Has she gone insane?!” Poe ranted and paced up and down the house he lived in. Looking disheveled and worried, he didn’t know what to do with himself. “What kind of mad game is she playing?! Anyone can get that cat and what’s she’s going to do then? Marry the idiot?!”

Finn Troop watched as his friend and commander paced and shrugged his shoulders, “Rey is smarter than that. If she’s placing her bets on that cat, it’s because she probably has a plan she didn’t say.”

Poe stopped and looked at Finn, then sat down on the lounge chair and placed his face on his hands, “She has gone mad.”

Finn gave his friend a look full of understanding, “I know you like her Poe, but it’s her decision. You should’ve told her you liked her before she did this.”

Poe glared at Finn, “What kind of friend are you?”

“The kind of friend that also happens to be friends with the Lady in question,” Finn shrugged. “And I think she’s planning something. Rose has not said a thing, and you know those two spend a lot of time together, and my best guess is that Rey is planning something.”

“Can you try and get Rose to tell you?” Poe looked quite hopeful at the prospect.

“Nope,” Finn grinned. “Sorry man, but whatever Rey tells Rose about this, Rose will not breathe a word. Try asking the Queen, isn’t she your mentor?”

Poe groaned, “I tried after Rey’s announcement. And Leia just laughed and said ‘Well, good luck on catching the cat Commander’. So, she won’t be of any help at all!”

“Well,” Finn stood and patted Poe’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “I wish you luck chasing that cat. But now I have to go, Rose is expecting me.”

“Fine,” Poe sighed. “Tell Rose I say hi.”

“Will do. Take care man.”

And Finn left leaving Poe alone with his thoughts and worries. He’d been in love with Rey for quite a while now, but he’d never gotten the courage to ask the young witch out for a date and now, he was paying the price.

He closed his eyes and rested his elbows on his legs and put his head back on his hands. “What am I going to do?”

Then, as he wondered what course of action would be best, his dog Beebee barked. He looked at his dog, smiled and scratched Beebee’s head, “I’m a mess, I know buddy.” Another bark. “The girl I like is likely going to marry a stranger and there’s not much I can do.”

Two barks and a growl were his answer. Then Poe sat upright, “You know what buddy, you’re right. I can’t give up. I’m going to catch that cat.”

A bark. “Thanks for the support buddy.”

*****

“You’ll end up with a stranger,” Rose warned her friend, worry lacing her voice. “And then you’ll regret it.”  
Rey smiled at Rose, “I know what I’m doing Rose, you just have to trust me. I can’t tell you anything other than this: I trust my Maz. Only Leia knows the whole plan, so trust me and trust our Queen.”

Rose gave Rey a sidelong look, then sighed feeling resigned. “Fine.”

“Thank you.”

*****

Poe stood near the Kenobi Estate, watching as men chased the cat all over the place. But the cat was far too quick for them and far too clever to fall for the tricks several of the men tried to lure it with.

So, he watched and waited, trying to come up with a plan. And the more he observed the men and the cat, he understood one thing and smiled.

You did not catch the cat. You got the cat to like you.

With that, feeling quite optimistic, he began to plan his attack.

*****

Three days later, Poe returned to the Kenobi Estate with a package on his hands and found the cat sitting at the entrance. “Hey buddy,” he spoke, careful not to spook the cat. “I don’t know if you’re hungry, but I got you something.”

Poe opened the package and pulled a sardine, he put it on the floor and gave two steps backwards, “That’s for you. Have a good day.”

He turned and walked a distance away and watched as the cat approached the sardine with care, grabbed the fish on its mouth and fled.

Poe smiled.

*****

Poe didn’t went back the next day, but when the day after that, in which he also took another sardine and fed it to the cat. Always doing the same, putting the fish down and then retreating.

He did so for a full month.

*****

Poe noticed that the cat would be alert when he arrived, sniffing the air to see if he’d brought another gift. He grinned. This time he felt bolder, so he sat at a fairly good distance from the cat, away from the natural reach of his arms and then tossed the sardine, but he did not move.

The cat watched him wearily, giving a step towards the sardine and stopping, until it had the sardine close enough to grab and then bolted.

Poe continued to do so for two more weeks.

*****

After that, Poe would sit down and speak a little to the cat. Simple things, small little comments like flattering its fur or such others, then he would toss the sardine and never make a movement to approach the cat nor try and catch it.

Poe was willing to play the long game. And he was ready to do so.

So he did, by sitting near the Kenobi Estate entrance, and talking to the cat. It started small, “You know buddy, I myself have a dog. Beebee, funniest dog ever.”

“Your mistress must trust you a lot.”

“Good news buddy, my friends Rose and Finn got engaged.”

“Queen Leia berated me today after training.”

“You’re a clever cat, aren’t you?”

“My dog chew on my good boots today.”

*****

Then, when Poe felt like the cat had began to trust him not to try anything. His visits and talks became longer.

“You know, I miss my dad. He lives away and I haven’t seen him in a while. I hope to do so soon.”

“I was so scared the first time I went to battle, all I could think was of my dad.”

“Queen Leia slapped me once, I was an idiot and I did deserve that, I admit. Not my proudest moment.”

“I don’t know how your mistress does it, she has managed to avoid the idiots. Tell her I’m proud of her.”

“I lost my mom young, she was on the army, same as my dad and even now, I miss her so much.”

“Finn, a couple of army friends and I once made a bet I could shoot better than Queen Leia. I lost.”

*****

And as time passed, Poe felt comfortable enough to share longer stories and he’d always give the cat a sardine after them.

“I remember the first time I met your mistress, I was already in the army and she was training with the Witch Council, she kicked Prince Ben’s ass. And I might have fallen in love a little.”

“I always wanted to be a pilot, much like my mom. Dad’s a foot soldier, but I loved the sensation of flying since I was a kid, you know? I know your mistress flies, is it the same for her?”

“There is a tree outside my home, a gift from Wizard Skywalker to my mom before I was born, I grew up climbing it. I once fell and broke my arm. My dad cared for me until I was better.”

“Ever since I was a child I admired Queen Leia. She was so brave when Lord Sidius tried to conquer Alderaan. She’s truly an honor for us all.”

*****

It took a while, but Poe felt he was making progress, until on one particular moment, he confessed, “I really do like your mistress you know? She’s smart, clever and kind. She’s so strong and brave and really pretty. I hope that whomever she marries is good enough for her.”

The cat had mewled at him, taken the sardine and left.

“Good talking to you buddy.”

*****

“Your mistress was really clever with this scheme, wasn’t she? I mean, for several months I saw men running up and down chasing you, trying to trick you and you evaded them all. Most gave up, well done buddy.”

*****

“I know you’re a cat and probably don’t understand what I’m saying. But seeing Rose and Finn so happy makes me want something like that. Yeah, I like your mistress and wouldn’t try to force her to marry me, but I only wished I had taken the chance to ask her on a date before all of this. I want to know her better, and I want her to know me and maybe even like me.”

*****

Throughout it all, the cat always sat a safe distance from Poe and Poe never once tried to grab him, and always brought her a sardine.

******

One particular day, Poe was feeling quite upset and he spoke to the cat. “I don’t know what to do. Some days I think I should just simply give up and let your mistress marry whom she will and just try and be happy for her. But there’s a very selfish side of me that wants her with me, I want to try and make her happy. To do my best to be good for her. To have what Rose & Finn have. What Leia and Han do. What my parents had. Am I too selfish? Probably. Your mistress probably has plans for her life and here I am. Trying to make me a part of her life. But I’m not entirely sorry, you know? Because I see her on the Palace, have small little chats with her and that makes me want to never give up hope. Tell her that, would you?”

*****

Unbeknown to Poe, Rey had been aware of everything he’d ever told her cat. How could she not if she had very clever tricks up her sleeve. Then one day, she decided that the time to act was now. She went and saw Leia and told her everything.

Leia whom Rey considered a mother, had simply smiled at her, given her a strong hug and said, “I knew it. Good on your plan child, good luck to get to the finish line.”

*****

Finn and Rose looked at Rey. Finn especially was completely taken aback and surprised. “You know,” Finn laughed. “Peanut, I knew you were clever and powerful, but this has to be the best plan ever. Good luck.”

“I am happy things worked up well so far Rey,” Rose told her with a smile. “Now, the hardest part comes. Good luck.”

“And don’t worry,” Finn assured her. “We won’t say anything to anyone.”

“Thank you.” She told them and went back home.

*****

Poe as was tracition at that point, he made his way to the Kenobi Estate and sat down near the gate. He waited for the cat to appear, but it took a while and when it did, for once the cat came closer than usual.

“Hey buddy,” Poe carefully extended a hand, not wanting to spook it. “How’ve you been?”

When the cat didn’t move, Poe scratched its head. Then, much to his surprise, the cat came closer until she was sitting next to him and mewled up at him.  
He didn’t know what to do, he could clearly see the key, but he was almost afraid of trying to touch it. ‘You’re a Dameron,’ he thought. ‘You can do it.’

With the utmost care, he brought his hand near the key and the cat didn’t flee. With a shaky hand, he carefully lifted the key from the cat’s head and the moment he had done so, the cat stood and fled.

He stared at the key in awe. Then, he gave himself a few moments to try and calm the nerves that assailed him. After a few minutes, he walked towards the door of the Estate and placed the key in the keyhole. His heart was beating fast and loud.

He opened the lock and then removed the key and opened the door. “Hello?”

Then he heard footsteps and in a few moments, Rey came into his line of vision. She was smiling. “Hello Poe.”

“Rey,” his words deserted him. He did not know what to say.

“I am glad you’re here,” she told him. “I have a small story for you and I hope you understand it, come, let us sit.”

He followed her to the drawing room and sat on the offered seat. Rey sat close to him.

“The cat wasn’t a cat,” Rey started. “The cat was me. You see, when I was young, my grandfather Obi-Wan, told me that our line could shift into an animal of our choosing. And he taught me how to do so. So I came up with the plan, I wanted to marry someone who would be good, kind and patient. Anyone can lie and pretend to be something they’re not to my face, but how many would take the time to truly try and befriend an animal? All tried to catch me or trick me, but you, oh clever you, thought of befriending me.

“I heard every single thing you ever told the cat. And I liked you better than what I already did. But I wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t give up. So I kept my distance and you kept coming and I was so grateful. And I knew when it was time to let you have the key. I hope you are not too angry or feel betrayed, but I had to protect myself first.”

He didn’t know what to say, he had been rendered speechless, looking at Rey with wide eyes, he found her looking quite apologetic. Fine, he could understand the trickery, he could forgive the trickery. His heart pounded in his ears, and he could only blurt, “But you showed the cat at Leia’s party.”

Rey laughed, “A bird that I had caught and turned into a cat for the time being, then released again. So, tell me Commander Dameron, can you forgive me?”

“Of course I do,” he said. “You just proved one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, that was very clever. No one could have guessed.”

Rey looked relieved, “I am glad you understand and are not angry.”

“I assume Leia knew?”

“Yes, she knew the whole plan. And when I made the decision to give you the key, I told Rose and Finn, they didn’t know anything until two days ago.”

“Oh.”

“Poe?”

“Yes Rey?”

“Will you marry me?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking?”

“Well,” Rey’s eyes sparkled. “Technically, you did when you opened the door.”

“Oh. Then yes, Lady Kenobi. I will marry you if you will have me.”

“Of course I’ll have you.”

He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, then drew closer and gave her a gentle kiss. She kissed him back.

******

Two days later, it was Queen Leia who announced their engagement.


End file.
